


Selfie Wars

by oneblacksheep



Series: Murder Husbands on Tumblr [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst?, Comfort, Crack Fic, Fluff, Humor, Short, don't take this seriously, extreme out of character-nes, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneblacksheep/pseuds/oneblacksheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will are murder husbands on tumblr who get caught up in selfies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfie Wars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohgodwhydidieventhinkthiswasagoodidea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgodwhydidieventhinkthiswasagoodidea/gifts).



Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham-Lecter live their lives in relative peace. However, this peace is occasionally disrupted. 

It started innocently enough, Hannibal had been scrolling through his dash and came across a picture he would not have expected. Will stood propped against their bedroom door, a tie hanging undone around his neck, his shirt unbuttoned and his hair even brushed back. The smile he saw in the picture was the kind Will used only for him, and yet there is was, displayed for the world to see. As if that hadn't got his blood boiling enough, when he looked at the notes, his mouth dropped. 50? How had Will gotten 50 notes? Hannibal decided he would get back at his William for making such a display of himself. 

After lunch the next day, Will laid in their bed while Hannibal read in his office. Visiting his husband's blog, he felt something like amused jealousy run through him. Hannibal was on his dash, seemingly looking at him intently , his suit immaculate and his body language domineering. "Damn son, selfie game strong." Will found himself muttering. He heard sounds like running, before hearing Hannibal cry out, "I'M TUMBLAH FAMOOS!" Will looked at the notes and saw 100, he knew it wasn't much, and that Hannibal could hardly be classified as famous, but he decided to humor him, let him think he won, never minding the 300 notes his picture had gathered over night.

 

"I get it, Hanni." Will grumbled after day three of Hannibal's gloating. He knew it was time to break out his guns. 

This meant war.

 

"WILLIAM GRAHAM-LECTER!" Will heard bellow through the house. Tentatively he answered, "Yes, Hanni?"   
"How could you?" Hannibal whined looking at his computer screen, a picture of his husband in curled up in his sweater, looking far more cute than he had any right to. "You don't even have 500 followers!" 

Will just grinned, knowing how Hannibal was when it came to trying to outdo someone, and here he was, outdoing Hannibal Lecter. Will began walking away, going to let the dogs out when Hannibal called, "I'm not done here William!" Will only rolled his eyes and shook his head as he put on his scarf.

 

"Hannibal, this is low, even for you." Will stated as they laid in their bed, each on their laptops.   
"I hardly see how it's any different from yours." The older man stated with an air of obnoxiousness. "Hanni, I wasn't laid on our bed with my shirt off, sending it out for the world to see." 

Hannibal thinks about it for a minute, "I'm sorry Will, I didn't know it would upset you so much." Will smiles and give Hannibal a small kiss, the older man's eyes half lidded, his jaw a little slack with want. That's when he hears the shutter of a camera. His eyes snap open to see Will running off with his camera, laughing at the awkward angle of the photo. "That's what you get you freaking dork!" Will screams as he runs for a hiding place.

**Author's Note:**

> freaking nerds


End file.
